Untouched
by Lex nd Juls
Summary: –Tócame –lo digo separando apenas mis labios de los tuyos y en tu estupefacción te vuelvo a besar. No pares, vamos dame lo que tienes. No puedo esperar más. Siento como te relajas, como una de tus manos se aferra a mi cintura y la otra se enreda en mi cabello; tu lengua juega con la mía y al sentir como me aprietas a tu cuerpo. Gimo.


_**Hola, hola minna!**_

**Bueno aquí vengo con un nuevo OneShot es un regalo para Culut-camia que espero que le guste mucho. Escuchaba la canción Untouched cuando se me ocurrió y no, no es un songfic. **

**Es mi primer fic de Bleach y creo que he manejado a Orihime muy caliente jeje... pero lo he necesitado para este fic, así que sí admito que hay un poco de Ooc en ella. **

**...**

**Advertencias: Lemon**

**...**

_**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Tite Kubo.**_

* * *

**Untouched**

_. _

_._

_._

_Me siento tan intocable y te quiero tanto…_

_que no puedo resistirme a ti. _

_No es suficiente con decir que te echo de menos. _

_Me siento tan intocable ahora._

_Por alguna razón te necesito tanto. _

_Me vuelves loca desde que te conocí._

.

.

Allí estas, justo frente mí, te veo y me pierdo en tus verdes y fríos ojos. _Tócame por favor, acaso no ves cuanto te necesito. _Te veo y esta vez te alejas dándome una simple orden. –Espera –la palabra sale de mis labios sin siquiera haberla pensado. Te detienes y me miras de reojo, te quedas en la puerta esperando que articule palabra alguna pero no puedo hacerlo. No creo poder decir todo lo que siento justo ahora. _Sólo quiero que me toques, que te acerques… me haces sentir intocable cuándo estás así frío a mi lado. _Doy un tímido paso hacia ti y al no ver una reacción de parte tuya me acerco a ti.

–¿Qué sucede mujer? –pronuncian tus labios y yo sujeto la manga de tu abrigo esperando que no me esquives y cuando no lo haces me sonrojo furiosamente y desvío mi mirada de tus ojos.

–Quédate –susurro armándome de confianza y te observo, tu mirada muestra asombro y te giras para verme–…Ulquiorra yo… –apenas alcanzo a articular cuando das un paso hacia mí y sin poder evitarlo retrocedo al sentir tu aura asesina. _¿Qué estoy haciendo?, es verdad que eres fuerte y por eso me asustas a veces pero justo ahora sólo quiero tenerte. _Me detengo firme ante tu presencia.

.

.

_Yo voy, yo quiero, yo puedo…_

_definitivamente conseguiré lo que quiero. _

.

.

–Alguien como tú mujer no tiene derecho de pronunciar mi nombre–. Al oír tus palabras una sonrisa triste se pinta en mis labios. _¿Por qué? _Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. Al estar tanto tiempo en Las Noches me he enamorado de ti. _¿Por qué no lo ves? _Uno de tus dedos limpia la lágrima que surcó mi mejilla y ante el acto que acabas de realizar regreso a verte asombrada. _Es ahora o nunca. _Pensando eso me impulso hacia ti y te beso.

–Tócame –lo digo separando apenas mis labios de los tuyos y en tu estupefacción te vuelvo a besar.

.

.

_No pares, vamos dame lo que tienes._

_No puedo esperar más._

.

.

Siento como te relajas, como una de tus manos se aferra a mi cintura y la otra se enreda en mi cabello; tu lengua juega con la mía y al sentir como me aprietas a tu cuerpo. Gimo.

_Nunca jamás dejaré que me abandones_

_Trataré de detener el reloj para siempre._

_No quiero oírte decir adiós ni en mi muerte._

_Me siento intocable y te deseo tanto._

.

.

Acorralada contra una pared estoy y tú impides mis movimientos lejos de ti, pero no quiero alejarme, quiero esto y te quiero a ti. Mis manos recorren tu pecho, desabrochando los botones, descubriéndolo. Con un sonrojo permanente en mi rostro te quito la parte superior del atuendo que llevas puesto. _Por favor no pares, tócame. _

Una de tus manos acaricia uno de mis senos y lo masajea mientras tus labios recorren mi cuello. –Ahh… –mi cuerpo se arquea chocando con el tuyo y tu otra mano aprisiona mi trasero. Vuelvo a gemir y tú gruñes en mi oído. Excitándome.

.

.

_No me importa lo que los demás piensen o digan._

_Porque eres el único a quien tengo en mi mente._

.

.

Tus manos ágilmente me desvisten y pronto me encuentro solamente en ropa interior. Me levantas con facilidad del suelo y me llevas al sofá, _la cama está muy lejos_. Una vez allí me miras y en tus ojos hay lujuria; por un momento nos quedamos así simplemente viéndonos, no existen palabras para lo que siento en este instante.

Muevo mis caderas contra las tuyas incitándote a seguir, tu mirada se estrecha suspicaz y repites el mismo movimiento que acabo de realizar. Gimo suave sólo para ti y pronto ambos movemos las caderas frotando nuestras intimidades, haciendo el amor por encima de la ropa. No hemos dejado de mirarnos en ningún momento. Haces una embestida fuerte y un grito de placer sale de mis labios, tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos disfrutando lo que me haces sentir.

.

.

_Lo quiero más, más y mucho más…_

_No pienses en lo que está bien o en lo que está mal_

_Porque al final sólo somos tú y yo_

_Y no va a haber nadie más…_

_que interrumpa esto._

_Pues tuyo y yo estamos destinados._

.

.

Te desvistes y en el momento en que solo llevas puestos el par de bóxers, tus labios aprisionan uno de mis desnudos pechos, mordiendo el pezón, voy a perder la cabeza, me harás perder la razón. _Oh, sí, tócame más, disfrutemos el momento, dejémonos llevar. _

Con besos y mordiscos recorres mi cuerpo, con los dientes quitas el bikini que llevo puesto. _Sé que esto no es correcto pero contigo esto es lo que quiero_. Deslizas la prenda por mis piernas trabas en mis ojos tu mirada y sé que estoy sonrojada, no lo puedo evitar. Intocable no es algo que desee definir.

.

.

_Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras_

_Puedes vivir esta vida como tú quieras_

_Pero estoy aquí esperando por ti quiero que lo sepas_

_Dame todo de ti no esperes más_

_No te asustes y mira más allá de la soledad._

.,

.

Estoy desnuda y me besas te rodeo con mis brazos, acariciándote la espalda. Tus labios se separan de los míos y te acaricio el rostro, el verde en tus ojos hace que me pierda pero te mantengo la mirada. Lo que más deseo es ver tus ojos cuando nos volvamos uno. Te siento estás allí, justo en mi entrada. Muevo un poco mis caderas y me penetras. Dolor. Miras la mueca en mi rostro y te das cuenta, disminuyes el ritmo y me llenas de caricias. _Vamos tócame, hazme tu mujer._

_._

_._

_Intocable, intocable, intocable._

_Me siento intocable, te necesito._

_Te deseo tanto no me resisto a ti._

_No puedo olvidarte_

_Me vuelves loca desde que te conocí._

.

.

Calor, gemidos, gritos y gruñidos llenan la habitación, estás poseyéndome, haciéndome perder el control. Esta vez tu pecho choca contra mi espalda y embistes nuevamente. Quiero detener el tiempo justo ahora quiero sentirte así para siempre.

Tus embestidas son lentas y profundas, despacio logras que me vuelva loca de placer, que mueva mis caderas pidiendo más pero las sostienes obligándome a ir lento y un quejido sale de mi boca en respuesta, palmeas una de mis nalgas como castigo, me sorprendo pero encuentro que me gusta. Me dejo llevar –Ulquiorra… ahh, mhn –gimo mientras tomas mis senos y las embestidas se hacen más fuertes.

El fuego me llena, el placer recorre mis venas. No puedo parar, no quiero parar, quiero más, mucho más, mi cuerpo se siente como el mismo infierno y está a punto de estallar y entonces o consigues con una sola embestida más me siento en el cielo. Grito, me encanta es tan abrumador que me siega y entonces siento tu semilla dentro de mí. El gruñido que sueltas al llegar a la cima me deleita.

Me giras y mirándome a los ojos acaricias mi rostro –Tócame –digo una vez más…

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, Isa jejeje espero que hayas disfrutado leyéndolo. **_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**_

_**XOXO Juls.**_


End file.
